This invention relates to vehicle visor assemblies.
Sun visors of the type generally installed in motor vehicles above windshields commonly have an annoying trait: they often fail to hold the selected position of adjustment to which they are swung for effectively blocking sun rays or the head beams of oncoming vehicles. Moreover, they may, after some usage, fail to stay in their normal out-of-the-way inoperative position and hence tend to obstruct vision or otherwise become a nuisance.
Visors have commonly comprised a flat portion or blade contoured to provide a movable mask, and a hinge portion extending along a longitudinal edge of the flat portion. One end of the hinge portion has ordinarily been formed to receive a pivotal carrier rod, and the other end adapted to be secured in latching position in front of and/or to one side of a vehicle occupant. Frequent and often sudden shifting of the blade, both angularly about the pivot axis at one end of the rod and about the longitudinal axis of the rod itself to meet changing circumstances tends to render the frictional operative holding relation of the carrying rod and the blade inconstant and unreliable.
A further disadvantage in vehicle visors is that, although their blade portions, often of laminar wood or cardboard, may be covered as by a flocculent or fabric, they are apt to be harmful in the event of vehicle accident since they may well be impacted by the heads of passengers and are inadequately yieldable to cushion a blow.